El pago de tu desprecio
by Ikaros-san
Summary: YAOI SASUNARU. Por haberme hecho sufrir, llorar y humillarme, encontré a mi verdadero amor. Gracias por rechazarme. este es el pago de tu desprecio. Sasuke lloró porque ya no tenía el amor de Naruto.


**El pago de tu desprecio**

**Hola, les traigo un one-shot (eso creo). Es otro SASUNARU. Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes.**

(Narra Naruto)

Hoy es el día…

Hoy sería el día en el cual al fin le diré lo que siento por él. Admito que estoy nervioso, pero estoy decidido decirle lo que siento. Lo mucho que lo amo.

-Sa…Sasuke te…tengo que decirte algo

-¿Qué quieres dobe? No tengo tiempo-dijo Sasuke con cara de fastidio total

-Es que yo…desde hace mucho… yo estoy…

-Dilo rápido, tengo prisa-dijo Sasuke viéndome enfadado

-Te…TE AMO-le dije haciendo que mi rostro se sonrojara de golpe

-Pues…ponte en la fila-me dijo con expresión fría

No podía creer que él me dijera eso. Sentí como mi corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos. Nunca nadie me había lastimado así.

-¿Qué? ¿No entendiste? Déjame decirlo con palabras que entiendas. No te amo, eres la persona más patética por enamorarte de un imposible. Si no me fijaba en todas esas tipas que se me declaraban cada cinco segundos, ¿Qué te hizo pensar que me fijaría en ti? tu eres solamente un…**monstruo**-me dijo de una manera cruel y sonriéndome burlonamente

(Narro yo)

En ese instante, el corazón del rubio terminó de romperse y hacerse polvo. De sus ojos azules brotaron lágrimas y salió corriendo de ahí. No podía ser verdad, incluso a quien consideraba su mejor amigo y a su amor verdadero le decía que era un monstruo. Cuando dejó de correr, se encontraba en frente de la casa de su amiga Sakura. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, desahogarse.

Tocó la puerta y fue abierta por su compañera.

-Hola Naruto que gusto ver… ¿Por qué lloras?-preguntó la pelirosa preocupada

-Me humilló-dijo el rubio soltándose a llorar

-Naruto-dijo la pelirosa en un susurro y abrazándolo-Ven, entra-dijo para después cerrar la puerta

Naruto le contó todo lo que había pasado. Sakura por su parte le hervía la sangre ¿Cómo pudo? Se preguntaba una y mil veces ¿Cómo pudo Sasuke hacerle eso? Después de todo lo que hizo por él, después de que fue el único en creer en él, después de que él fue amado de verdad por alguien con el corazón más dulce del mundo. Sin saber qué hacer, solo siguió abrazando y consolando al rubio en señal de protección y cariño.

**En la mansión Uchiha…**

Sasuke se encontraba en su cuarto recordando lo que le dijo Naruto. Era tan…abominable ese sentimiento para él que sin importarle quien se le declarara, lo mandaría al demonio, porque ese sentimiento (según él) era signo de debilidad. Pero…al recordar que por tener sentimientos, Naruto pudo traerlo de vuelta a la aldea más rápido que el haber matado a su hermano. Siguió pensando en Naruto.

Cada vez que sonreía, que hacía "berrinche" porque le asignaran una verdadera misión, que en sus ojos no se veía signos de soledad, que en sus palabras había determinación, que su corazón era tan puro e inocente al pensar en los demás antes que en él mismo, provocó en él una sonrisa y le hizo ver que tener sentimientos no te hace débil, te hacen humano.

Y recordó todo lo que le dijo a Naruto, hubo una opresión en su pecho. Cuando vio como Naruto tenía en su rostro una cara de incredulidad, cuando le dijo que era patético, y cuando le dijo que era un monstruo, fue el detonante para hacerlo llorar y luego correr frente a sus ojos.

Le dolió, le dolió verlo llorar, le dolió verlo sufrir por su culpa. Y sobre todo, le dolió haberle roto el corazón.

Así que decidido, fue a enmendar su error.

**Casa de Sakura, 9:00 p.m…**

Naruto ya estaba relajado, pero con el corazón hecho polvo. Sonó el timbre de la puerta.

-Voy-dijo Sakura yendo a la puerta

-Hola

-¿Gaara? ¿Cómo supiste mi dirección?-dijo Sakura incrédula

-Una vez Naruto me dijo tu dirección. Fui a su casa, pero no lo encontré. ¿Está contigo?-dijo Gaara con expresión seria

-Si aquí está, pasa-dijo Sakura cediéndole el paso

-Hola, ¿Qué tienes?-dijo Gaara viéndole con preocupación

-Nada-dijo Naruto con una falsa sonrisa

-No te creo, te conozco bien para saber si dices la verdad o mientes-dijo Gaara sentándose al lado suyo

-Los dejaré para que hablen solos-dijo Sakura yéndose a la cocina

-Dime que pasa-dijo Gaara tomándole del mentón

Naruto le explicó el porqué estaba así. Tratando de no llorar fue narrando cada parte de su desgracia, pero al final nuevamente terminó llorando. Gaara sentía unas ganas de asesinar al Uchiha por haberle hecho eso. Lo abrazó y apoyó la cabeza del rubio en su pecho.

-No llores, ese tipo no merece ninguna de sus lágrimas-dijo Gaara acariciándole el cabello

-¡No puedo más! He soportado muchos sufrimientos. Pero este es el peor de todos-dijo Naruto hundiéndose más en el pecho de su amigo

-Entonces, te ayudaré a superar este dolor-dijo Gaara estrechándolo más en su cuerpo

-Gaara, tu…-dijo Naruto levantando la vista hacia el rostro de Gaara sorprendido

-Si Naruto, yo te amo. Te amo desde hace mucho tiempo. No pienses que me quiero aprovechar de esta situación para…

Fue interrumpido por un puro y tierno beso de parte de Naruto. Con lágrimas en sus ojos, ahora entendía que nunca quiso a Sasuke de verdad, sino que al que de verdad amaba era a Gaara. Había confundido atracción con amor pero ahora, sabía a quién amaba.

-Naruto-dijo Gaara separándose de Naruto con el rostro sonrojado y la respiración entrecortada

-Gracias-dijo Naruto con una tierna sonrisa

-¿Por qué?-dijo Gaara viéndole incrédulo

-Por abrirme los ojos. A Sasuke no lo amaba, solo me atraía. Pero tú, yo te amo y tú me amas-dijo Naruto ensanchando más su sonrisa

-Naruto-dijo Gaara con una sonrisa

Atrapó a Naruto entre sus brazos y se besaron de nuevo con la misma dulzura con la que Naruto besó a Gaara. Sakura entró en la sala y al ver la escena se alegró de que al fin Naruto se diera cuenta de que Gaara lo amaba.

-Cof, cof. Lamento interrumpir, pero aquí les traigo un té-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa picara

-Gracias-dijeron ambos chicos apenados

-Naruto, quiero proponerte algo. ¿Quieres vivir conmigo en Suna?-dijo Gaara tomándole las manos

-Si quiero-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa tierna

-Nos iremos mañana. Le diré a la Hokage que te vienes a vivir conmigo-dijo Gaara con una sonrisa

-Te voy a extrañar-dijo Sakura abrazándolo con unas inmensas ganas de llorar

Y los tres chicos se quedaron conversando.

**Casa de Naruto…**

-¿Por qué no abres?-dijo Sasuke tocando la puerta con desesperación

-Mierda, vendré mañana

Y resignado, se fue a su casa.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

-Bien, es hora de irnos Naru-dijo Gaara ofreciéndole su mano

-Voy a extrañar la aldea-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa melancólica

-No te preocupes, vendremos las veces que podamos y las que quieras-dijo Gaara con la mano extendida

-Gracias-dijo Naruto tomando su mano

Y se fueron a la aldea de Suna estrechando sus manos.

**En la oficina de la Hokage…**

-¿Cómo que se fue con Gaara?-gritó Sasuke enojado

-Asi decidió él. El kazekage y Naruto son pareja y decidieron vivir allá-dijo la Hokage con rostro sereno

-¿Ni siquiera se despidió?-preguntó Sasuke con el Sharingan activado

-Te dejo esto-dijo la Hokage dándole una carta

Sasuke sacó del sobre la carta y comenzó a leerla.

_Cuando recibas esta carta yo estaré muy lejos de aquí. De verdad quería que pasara algo entre nosotros, más que una simple amistad. Por haberme hecho sufrir, llorar y humillarme, encontré a mi verdadero amor. Gracias por rechazarme. Este es el pago de tu desprecio._

_Atentamente, Uzumaki Naruto_

Sasuke se quedó en shock, no podía creer que hubiera perdido la única oportunidad de ser feliz. Con lágrimas en sus ojos, arrugó la carta cayendo de rodillas al suelo y lloró. Lloró porque nunca podría estar con Naruto, lloró por no haberle correspondido y sobre todo, lloró porque ya no tenía su amor.

**FIN**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Es la primera vez que hago un fic de este tipo. Dejen sus comentarios. Nos vemos.**


End file.
